


Ginger Snap

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: Jerome Valeska is the most irritating person alive.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Ginger Snap

You struggle to ignore Jerome at the best of times: the bright orange hair, deformed face, constant laughter. But you manage. Today, however, he was being extra annoying. While you were trying to work, he was rambling, picking things up from your desk, reading over your shoulder, throwing scraps of paper at you. It didn’t take long for you to snap.  
“What do you want?!” You spun your chair around to look at him. He was leaning against the wall, face a perfect semblance of false innocence.  
“Nothing.” He shrugged, the smirk never falling from his face.  
“Then how do I stop you from annoying me?” You growled.  
He pretended to consider the question. “Give me attention.”  
You rolled your eyes, turning back around to focus on your work. Jerome’s face darkened and he stepped towards you, bending down to lean on your shoulders, breath warm on the back of your neck.  
“Come on, (Y/N). You know you want to.” You could practically feel him grinning. You sighed.  
“You want attention? Fine.” You stood, forcing him to take a step back. “I’ll give you attention.” You grabbed his neck and he instinctively fought back, reaching for the knife he always had on him, but he never got to it. You pulled his head down towards you at the same time as you pushed him against the far wall, kissing him. For once he was caught off guard. When he started to respond you pulled away, dragging his lower lip between your teeth. “That enough attention for ya’?”  
“Absolutely not,” He snarled, grabbing you by the hair and pulling you back in.


End file.
